The Legend Of The Myth
by Celeste the Golden Fairy
Summary: In the Pokemon's kingdome somethings not right, evil pokemon are concerning villages for Geratena, a young Fennekin Flare is fond in the forist by a Riolu called Felix and a deerling named Darla, her home is distroyed and her family is gone but her memory of them is missing, facing in by the school that Felix and his friends go to, "what will happen to me now?"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pokemon, some cheriters are backed off of the school children of Srean village, and my player cheriters Flare the Fennekin and Felix the Riolu. I hope you enjoy I'd love to hear your input, Im posting the first book all at once becose it's done, the second is in progress and the first chapter is done and will be posted to THIS story soon, as will any other instruments, thx u and good night!

Celeste TGF

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **The start of a friendship**

Time is a strange thing, we know so much about it, and yet so little. One thing we do know is in an instant everything can change that happened to me one day.

"Get her!" A vice called as she ran through the forest her large tail flapping behind her. Her pursuers were fast but she had to be faster. She turned fired a pyebeam at the bird pokemon that appeared to be made of steel. Her attack hit his wing and knocked him out of the air. Giving her time to get ahead of him and his comrades. He pulled himself up and made a whirlwind and blowe her further into the florist, she landed inside a halo tree after bouncing off some others. She hid in the tree. Where bigger Pokémon like them code not reach her. Eventually they moved on, and she was alone. "No one will find me here, but that's not necessarily a good thing. I'm injured. I can't walk I'll have to wait until someone comes." She thought. She laid on the ground in the entrance to the tree, slowly she lost conchniss.

Elsewhere one the other side of the forest he sensed her. "What's that?" He wondered heading into the forest. "Felix where are you going?" A vice asked.

"I can sense something from deep in the forest, I'm going to check it out." He explained.

"I'll go with you." She responded

"Okay but harry." Felix answered. They ran into the forest following the signal that Felix had picked up. Soon they reached a halo tree. "Look there's someone in the tree." She said. The Pokémon was small, but really close to their size. It had brit yellow fur, big ears filled with red fluff, it had a large tail, the tip of it was covered by a red star, the bottom of its head was white and it has a small pointed snout with a little gray nose. It was covered with injuries. "We need to get them to a doctor." She said.

"Hay, wake up" Felix commanded. The Pokémon looked at them for a moment before passing out once more. "Come on, Alice's clinic is near here." She said. Felix scoped the Pokémon up and carried them to the clinic.

"Goodbye miss Roserade" A adono called. Than two young Pokémon came running up to her carrying a theede"Felix, Darla, what happened?" She asked.

"We found this Pokémon in the forest, there herte badly." Felix explained.

"Bring her inside, I'll see what I can do." She said. Felix cared the Pokémon in and laid them on the bed. "What kind of Pokémon are they?" Darla asked

"She is a Fennekin, a fire type fox Pokémon." Alice explained.

"Cool," Felix said.

"It will take me some time to get her fixed up, why don't you two go home and come back tomorrow"

The next day Darla and Felix came back to see how she was doing.

"Alice, we're here" Darla called walking in.

"Perfect, she's just woken up." Alice said. The Fennekin was sitting on the bed her fur was much neater now, and she had bandits on one lag and on the back of her head. "These two are the ones who saved you" Alice explained.

"I'm Felix and this is Darla, what's your name?" He asked

"Flare" she answered

"It's nice to meet you Flare, but what were you doing out in the forest?" Darla asked. She thought for a moment. " Ah! My village, I have to get back!" She gasped trying to run, but she clumsy tripped over her injured leg. "Hold on sweetie, you mustn't walk on that lag, it's broken." Alice said.

"But I have to get back!" She insisted.

"Did something happen?" Darla asked.

"Yes, I was in the forest because I was running from some Pokémon that had attacked my village." She explained. "I have to know if my dad is okay!"

"I can send someone from our village," Alice said.

"No, they'll never find it, it's impossible to find unless you're a starter" she explained

"A starter?" Felix said confused.

"It's a term used to refer to the speeches of Pokémon used by a human win they first became a trainer." Alice explained.

"Whow, that's practically royalty!" Darla said.

"So you're a starter Flare?" Felix asked

"Yes"

"Awesome!" He gasped.

"Perhaps the four of us code go." Darla suggested.

"That might work." Flare agreed.

"Okay, I have a wagon we can pull Flare in, let's go" Alice said. They ventured out into the florist, following Flare's directions

"It should be just up that hill." She said

"What hill, all I see is solid rock." Felix pointed out.

"Ya" Darla agreed.

"Just keep walking." Flare insisted. Just before they would have hit the wall it vanished. "Wow," Felix said.

"My village should be just passed these trees." She said, soon the gate was visible. "Were here!" Flare said exactly. Her smile faded as they came through the open gate, the village was empty. "Where is everyone?!" She gasped.

"The whole place is deserted." Felix pointed out.

"I don't understand, why aren't they here." Flare wondered, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"They probably had to retreat from the battle, let's go back to our village and get a search party." Alice suggested.

"Okay" Flare said sniffing back tears. They took her back to the village and told many of the villagers about her problem and several agreed to help, the search lasted a good couple days, and the whole forest was searched and then sum, but they never found anyone. Flare was devastated, but it was decided that she would stay at the school like Felix and a few other students.

"You will stay in this room, school starts tomorrow, 8:00 sharp." Miss. Ninetails said, she nuzzled the fellow fox Pokémon and reassured her, "Don't worry, things will get better, from what I've seen you have some good friends, you'll be alright."

"Thank you" she responded. Miss. Ninetails left her in her room. She curled up on her bed and cried. There was a knocking sound coming from behind a painting above her. She moved the painting a window was behind it, Felix was pecking through. "Felix?"

"Hay neighbor, how ya do'in?" He asked, his eyes were sympathetic.

"I'm fine." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"You shore?" He asked.

"No" she responded she had held back her tears for days and now she couldn't anymore. She began to ball. Felix slipped through the window and hugged her. "You're not alone don't cry"

"I'm not?" She asked.

"No" he began "Not all that long ago, I saw my parents be slotred right in front of me, by a Gangar. It was terrifying, I was sent here by my aunt, she was too lazy to care for me so she immediately sent me here. I can't handle being around ghost types, evon machining them can freak me out."

"That's afle, and I cried over my family going missing and you saw yours die right in front of you." She said

"It's okay, I understand, hay Flare, let's be friends, that way we both have someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on." He suggested.

"Okay, from now on we'll always be there for one another, no matter what" Flare agreed.

The next morning Felix waited for Flare outside her room. Win she came out she had a blue ribbon tied around her neck in a bow. And the tuft of fur on the top of her head was styled differently "Nice bow." He said

"Want to look nice win I meet our classmates." She explained.

"Cool, well come on we'll be late if we don't hurry." Felix said. They walked over to the classroom and walked in. "Oh, you're here, everyone this is Flare, she will be joining our class. Felix has volunteered to be her guide of the school, sit down you two." The teacher said. Felix sat at the front and Flare sat next to him. The room was small, there was only 5 other students besides Felix and herself. One was Darla, she was sitting behind a goomie who was on the other side of Felix. Next to Darla was an Espurr, a shellmit sat behind her. She cringed, though she knew it was rode to discriminate agents types, but Flare was not good around most bug types, "Focused on something else." She thought, sitting next to the Shellmit was a Panchum. He appeared to be watching her, a menacing grin on his face. "Felix, that Panchum is starting at us." She whispered. Felix looked back at the panda Pokémon, he chuckled, Felix narrowed his eyes before looking back at her, "Just stay away from him, he's a bully." He said.

"Okay," Flare responded.

"All right, class has begun." The teacher said starting the lesson.

The class was pretty easy, the work was simple and straightforward. But Flare was districted, she could feel that Panchom's eyes burning the back of her head. Once it was time to break for lunch, Flare hurried out of the classroom with Felix, hoping he would lose them in the crowd. "That was creepy, why was he staring at me like that?!" Flare wondered.

"Ya, he's always been creepy but this is odd." Felix said "Let's talk to the others."

"Wow, that is creepy" Darla agreed.

"Indeed" the Espurr said

"Oh, Flare, you haven't met Ellie, and Sammie yet!" Darla released.

"Oh ya, it's nice to meet you" Flare said smiling.

"The pleasure is mine." Ellie the Espurr said.

"Don't worry about her tone, all Espurr and Meowstic talk like that." Felix explained.

"Oh good" Flare sighed.

" It's nice to meet you too" Sammy the Goomie said. "But I think you should talk to a teacher about Pal."

"So that's his name." Flare thought outloud.

"Ya, let's go to the office Flare" Felix said.

The office was just on the other side of the hall. The secretary was sitting at the desk, "We need to talk to someone," Felix said

"What about" she asked.

"In class Pal Panchum was staring at me, like menacingly." Flare explained.

"Sorry, nothing can be done about that." She said "Now get back to lunch."

"Well she wasn't helpful" Flare pointed out.

"We'll just have to do what she said. Catch him in the act." Felix said. They returned to the cafeteria they sat down and told the others what happened. "Yep, that's the secretary, doesn't care about anything." Darla said.

"Yes, once she refused to help Sammy down from a tree, I had to use my telepathy to get him down." Ellie explained.

"Wow that's terrible" Pal said from behind them.

"What do you want?" Felix sighed.

"Go away Pal!" Darla insisted.

"Can't I meet the newbie?" He said.

"I have no desire to meet you." Flare said trying not to look, knowing that seeing the bug type would freak her out. But the Shellmit jumped up in front of her. She squeaked in fear and jumped away.

"What the?" Pal said.

"Sorry, I don't do bugs" she explained.

"Rely" Pal said picking up the bug Pokémon. He began pushing him at her forcing her into a corner. "Leave her alone!" Felix commanded.

"Oh, are you mad that I'm messing with your little friend?" Pal 's mined was racking images in her head of a large Pokémon sending starters flying left and right, screams of terror filling her ears, but it all stopped when Felix hit Pal in the head using force palm. "When I say stop I mean it."

"Big mistake" Pal growled. He grabbed Felix by the rust and kicked him in the face. Darla finally able to gather herself, went to a teacher, who pulled Pal off before Felix was hurt. Pal was taken to the principal and the others received no punishment but Felix and Flare were sent

back to their rooms. "I'm sorry about that Felix." Flare apologized.

"It's okay" Felix insisted. "It doesn't even hurt." He continued pointing to the bandage on his cheek.

"If you say so." She sighed. They both wint into there rooms and Flare uncovered the window. "Felix, I-I think some of my memory is missing." She said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I had a flashback. Of my village being attacked, and win I tried to defend myself I couldn't remember what moves I know." She explained.

"Really, that's bad, let's go back and talk to Alice." He said. They walked down the hall to the nurse's office. "I'm glad you told me about this, your head injury must be worse then I thought." She said.

"Is it REALLY bad?" Felix asked.

"Not incredibly, she just has miled long term memory loss." Alice explained. "But that flashback proved that eventually her memories will come back, you just have to wait until something triggers them. Win something does, she might go a little crazy for a minute."

"Okay, come on Flare, let's go back to our rooms" Felix said. As they were walking, Pal and his father came through the door to the prisabls office. "That's the kid!" Pal growled "He's the one!"

"So your the brat that attcked my son!" He growled.

"He was bothering Flare!" Felix said.

"You're quite lucky Mr. Pangero"

"Alice?" He said.

"Your son was very close to forcing Flare into a wall, had she hit her head it might have caused more damage to her injuries," she explained.

"Injuries?" He said

"Yes, Flare just came to us recently, her village was attacked and she received quite a beating in her escape, including a mild concussion and even a slight hit might have wrong it, Felix was asined to keep an eye on her, he was doing what he was required to do."

"And Flare is my friend, and I promised I would be there for her nomader what." Felix explained.

"Come on son, let's go home." said. Pal growled as he and his father left.

"Thanks Alice" Flare said.

"Ya, you're a lifesaver." Felix agreed.

"You two should get back to your rooms, it's starting to get late now" she pointed out.

"Okay, you go ahead Flare, I'll catch up." Felix said.

"All right." She agreed cyriously.

"Is something the matter Felix?" Alice asked.

"Is what you said about her injuries true?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't say anything before because I didn't want to scare her." She admitted. "I was going to tell you later, but why are you trying so hard to be around her?"

"Because when I first got here no no one wanted to be my friend, and I still didn't have any, until she came, I don't want her to go through that." He explained.

"You're a sweet boy." Alice thought as he left. "Keep her safe." Felix returned to his room and wint to the window where Flare was waiting.

"Sorry I was-"

"Talking to Alice about my injuries." Flare said finishing his sentence.

"How did you know?" He asked. Flare twitched an ear. "One thing I do remember is that my kind has great hearing." She explained.

"Wow, so you heard everything." He said.

"And more."

"What?" The Principal asked.

"It's just as I said, Pangro is working for Giratina." Flare repeated. "To keep his son, safe. Win I heard him say that name, more of my memories came back, Giratina, the lord and prisoner of the distortion world, resonantly his followers have been invading villages and taking them over in his name, insisting that his return and victory against king Arkous is inanimate. Not only that, but they were the ones that destroyed my village. Lead by a large bug Pokémon."

"This child has a mind like an Alakazam, and the ears of a Noibat," Principle Noctowl thought. "We'll tell the local police to keep an eye on him. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Wow Flare that was amazing." Felix said.

"Guess so" she responded. "But I need lay down for a little bit."

"Why, what's the matter?" Felix asked.

"Every time I remember that bug Pokémon, an image plays in my head, of that Pokémon slashing another with it's claws, and cutting them open, I saw it from the back so the memory isn't to gory but I still feel a little sick." She explained.

"Wow, that is sickening." Felix agreed. "Well, it's time we went to sleep anyway."

Pal was back the next day, the teacher moved him further away from Felix and Flare, but that wouldn't matter much today, because they were going to have gym class. "Okay, everyone get into teams of two." She said. Felix and Flare were a team, Pal and Shown were another, then there was Darla and Ellie, Sammie cept scor. "The first game is dodgeball" the teacher announced. The gym floor was split into three sections with masking tape. Each line had three dodgeballs sitting on them. Each team was standing back to back facing one of the lines. Win the teacher blow her whistle each student ran to a line grabbed a ball and threw it at the Pokémon across from them. Flare nailed Sawn, Pal got Sammy, Darla and Felix both got each other.

"This is the place, I hate to break my promise but orders are orders."

The class was taking a break, and Flare was showing the others how she could balance a ball on her nose. "Wow that's so cool." Felix said.

"Ya, your fast, smart, have good balance and senses, you would be a great fighter." Darla pointed out.

"Ya right." Pal laughed. He fired a dark pulse at her, she dodged it easily. "I may not remember any of my moves, but as a starter I was born for battle." She said.

"Prove it." Pal scoffed.

"Oh I will, once my injuries heal and I remember my attacks." She responded comely. "What's that!" Before anyone could say another word the gym doors flew open, and a Chandelier began shoting fire everywhere. "Ga-ga-ghost t-type!" Felix stamred.

"Quickly children-!" The teacher was cut off as the Chandelier through her across the room. " !" Flare ran to her side.

"Flare please get the others out." She said.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" The fox Pokémon insisted.

"Go, I may be at a disadvantage, but all my moves restore my own hp, I'll be fine." She explained.

"Okay" Flare said before running off to help her classmates. "Flare, your future is as bright as the sun, just as your heart is a light shining through the dark of this time, a Pokémon like you born during a time like this, is nothing short of a miracle, with Felix at your side, Giratina will fall." She thought.

"Come on, we need to get out!" Flare said.

"Let's go" Darla agreed. "Ellie, Sammy, get on my back."

"Head for the exist." Flare said. She sacked tored the exact, Ellie use protect to keep them safe. "Pal, Shawn, Felix, we need to go" Flare said.

"Y-ya, let's get out of here." Felix responded.

"Like I'ed ever listen to you" Pal growled.

"Pal! Forget your stupid ego and let's go, this is a matter of life and death!" Flare instead.

"Could take this fool easily." Pal responded.

"Is that a challenge?" The Chandelier asked. He hit Pal and Flare with a flamethrower. They hit a wall, Pal had the air knocked out of him, and Flare passed out. "Flare!" Felix gasped finally coming to his senseis. "Ha, told you, you're no fighter." Pal scoffed. Felix ran over and grabbed Flare. "Come on Pal." He said. "I'm getting Flare out of here, and you'll come to if you're smart." And he ran after Darla and the others, they were waiting outside, standing on a hill overlooking the village. When he got up there, he could see the whole village was being destroyed. "We should go to Alice's clinic in the forest." Felix said. They ran through the trees to the small building hidden in the forest. Felix knocked on the door.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **It all comes down**

Alice brote the children inside, and cleaned all the dust and dirt off them, and saw to Flare. "Is she okay?" Felix asked.

"She's fine, her injuries were not affected, and thankfully none of you were harmed by the fire or smoke. She was panicking so she passed out." Alice explained.

"Well that's good." Darla sighed.

"I wonder how long it will be before it's safe to go back to the village." Sammy said.

"A day at most." Ellie geassed.

"That sounds accurate." Alice agreed. "But I don't expect anyone to be there."

"Yes, any survivors probably were chote or headed for the hills, we shouldn't get our hopes up." Ellie pointed out. Felix wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, he was watching Flare.

….. "Her ear twitched!" He declared.

The others gathered around. She lifted up her head, then sat up and shock herself.

"You guys just gonna stare at me or what?" She joked. The others laughed.

"Sorry" Darla giggled."But you scared us you know."

"It's okay, where's Pal, and Shawn?" Flare asked.

"We don't know, we tried to get them to come but they wouldn't listen to reason." Felix explained.

"But we're not sure they're dead." Darla pointed out.

"When will it be safe to go back?" Flare asked.

"They'll probably be gone tomorrow." Ellie said.

"Okay, Tomorrow Ellie, Felix, and I will go down there." Flare decided. "And from now on we're going to be fending for ourselves so we'll need to train, we'll survive by our wits, and anything else we can find. That goes for you to Alice"

So the ragged group became a team, Felix and Flare were declared their leaders, also it was on this day Flare recovered part of herself, the pride and hot temper of a fire type, reigniting her inner flame, and she recalled two of her attacks, ember and flame charge.

The next day, Ellie, Felix, and Flare, equipped with a bag of apples and healing items, ventured back to see what remained of the village. "I never noticed how creepy this forest is." Felix said.

"That's because there's normally Pokémon going through all the time, but we're the only ones here now, so it's quite." Ellie explained.

"That makes sense." Flare thought out loud.

"Were almost to the forest's edge." Ellie pointed out. Light poured in from in between the trees. From the hilltop on the edge of the trees they code clearly see the village. "It looks like Gretna's followers have not distorted the village but claimed it for his kingdom." Flare said.

"So that means our friends and families are alive." Ellie gasped.

"Yes, guessing they did not resist. We need to get back to the others." Flare said.

"What are going to do?" Felix asked.

"Unfortunately we can't go back to the school or our families." Flare said.

"Why not?" Felix asked.

"Any child with potential is forced to join their army." Flare explained.

"Oh, so does that mean…"

"Yes, Pal and Shawn are most likely training for them now."

"Run faster, jump higher!" An angry voice growled. Pall had been running around this course since yesterday afternoon, but his mind wasn't on that, he was mad, "Felix and Flare, all of them, they had left him and Shawn, and even though the Ursaring had said not to, the Chandelier had killed Shawn, it was there fault, and he would get revenge.

That afternoon, Darla, Sammy, and Ellie wrote letters to their families telling them they were fine and not to look for them, for their safety. "Now that that's taken care of, we need to start planning how we're going to retake the village." Felix said.

"And before we do that we need to be strong enough to face them." Flare corrected.

"I have a friend up in the montans who can help. " Alice said. Alice's friend agreed to train them, the training took a good three years.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Three years later**

"I told you to get out!" A Pokémon growled

"But, I can't, I have nowhere to go." The elderly Subull protested. The aggressing Pokémon, a Abomasnow raised his arm to hit her with a hammer arm attack, but he was enveloped by a ball of fire. "You really should learn to respect your elders." A Pokémon in a black cloak said spinning a stick in her paw, then blow out the fire on the tip. "Oh thank you!" Snubbull Said.

"Any time, but you may want to stand back, he's far from done." She responded.

"You can't possibly intend to beat him alone!" Snubbull gasped.

"Of course not, one of my alis should be here in three, two-" the Abomasnow got up and roared. "One" she said finishing her sentence. Just as she did, a second figure zoomed past them and repeatedly hit the Abomasnow as he flow passed him, until he collapsed. "Must you make a dramatic entrance?" The first figure asked..

"Sorry." The second responded. They jumped on top of a building. "Listen well and take head!" The girl said.

"Basically shut up and listen." The boy translated.

"I believe that this village has it's self a little legend, does it not?" The girl began.

"What are you talking about?" The Abomasnow demanded.

"She's referring to the events of three years ago." The boy continued.

"Three families received a letter, from a member who was at the local school at the time of the attack, the latter explained that this family member was alive and well. But nothing more besides that but an "I love you" or "stay safe" said the girl.

"Simply put we have returned." A second girl explained.

"And we are going to make it up to our families for being gone so long." A third girl continued.

"So we're going to send all you followers of Gretna packing." A second boy finished.

"What about the two of them." Someone asked.

"We were taken in by this village," the first girl began.

"Our parents are long dead, so we came to repay the kindness of the place that fostered us." The first boy finished. As he did they all removed their cloaks..

"But you can call us-"

"Ellie the Meowstic"

"Darla the Deerling"

"Sammy the Goomy"

"Felix the Lucario"

"And Flare the Brakxsin, but as a team, we are called myth."

"Call on us when you need help." Flare said, they howled like a group of Lycanrock would before disappearing..

"That was great you guys." Alice said.

"Ya, we sounded so professional." Darla agreed.

"I guess so, but remember, the important thing is we made our presence known." Flare pointed out.

"Ah come on Flare, don't be such a stick in the mud, ya gotta admit that was pretty cool." Felix responded.

"True" Flare laughed.

"I agree." Ellie added.

"If Ellie thinks we were awesome it's gotta be true!" Sammy decided. They all kept talking as they walked to the hidden tree house they had made to be there head quarters. The place was bigger then it seemed. There was a main room, for meetings, and just chilling, a fully stocked kitchen, and a room for each member.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Flare asked.

"Anything I'm starving." Felix complained flopping on the couch, his stomach growling loudly. "How can you be so hungry, you practically had a buffet for breakfast." Flare asked.

"I'm still surprised he ate that much." Ellie said.

"He has a stomach like a bottomless pit." Flare sighed. "Well how about some tacos?"

"TACOS!" The others yelled happily. Flare got to it and made the tacos while the others hung out. "Tacos are done" everyone came over and got one, and there were several extra. "Ya know Flare, you don't always have to cook." Ellie said.

"I like cooking for you guys, really it's no problem." She responded.

"Besides, the rest of us can't really cook anyway." Felix pointed out.

"He's right." Darla agreed.

"By the way, how exactly are Pokémon sapost to get thare requires to us, we didn't really exspln that." Ellie asked.

"Alice is handling it, she's passing the word around town." Felix explained.

"She'll let us know when someone needs us."

"Someone needs you!" Alice said bersting in the tree house.

"What's up?" Flare asked.

"A group of thevs is rading the store." She explained.

"How meny?" Felix asked.

"Three, a krocock, hanter, and a sneazl." Alice said. Felix cringed at the mention of a ghost Pokémon.

"Don't worry Felix, the girls and I got this one." Flare said.

"Ya, Flare and I have a type advantage." Ellie agreed.

"Let's go." Darla said. The three girls through on thare clocks, and headed out.

"Be careful!" Felix called after them. That ran through the forest and made that way to the shop. "Boss are you sure this was a good idea? This place doesn't seem to have anything worth stealing." The sneazl asked.

"Just keep looking!" The honter growled.

"My goodness, must you be so rude to your helpers." Flare asked walking in.

"Thank goodness" the shop owner sighed.

"Shut up" the hunter commanded. "What are they gonna do?"

"This." Ellie said, she and Flare hit him with a psybeam. "Boos!" The krockrock gasped. "Psychic attacks may be super effective on the boss but were emun."

"Not a problem" Flare said pulling out her stick, the end was on fire. The sneazl looked frightened. Flare shot him with a fire blast. "Aw come on, you guys are hardly putting up a fight." She sighed.

"Oh I'll give you a fight." The krolrock growled. He dug into the ground and disappeared.

"Stay moving!" Flare commanded. The three started running. krockrock poped out of the store floor right behind Darla. She turned around and shot him with a slower beam. "Nice shot!" Flare praised.

"That was super effective." Ellie commented. When the dust cleared krockrock had retreated back into the hole. "Is he running?" Flare asked.

"I'll see." Ellie answered closing her eyes and unfolding her ears. . … "Flare ru-" she was cut off as he popped out from under Flare grabbing her leg and throwing her across the room towards a wall, she gathered herself and enveloped herself on fire, bounced off the wall and hit him with a flame charge. "Nice job, it looks like that was enough to take him out." Ellie said.

"Ya, well we should get back , that attract did a lot of damage to Flare," Darla pointed out.

"I'm fine, it's just a little sore." She decided.

"Oh, my shop, it's saved, there's a hole or two in the floor but it's saved." The shopkeeper said. "Hear, please take this as a token of my gratitude, it will help your injuries." He handed Flare a jar, it was labeled "pain reliever cream" " Thank you sir, we were just doing your job." She responded.

"Well you keep doing it, and you lot will be famous heros!" He laughed. The girls waved goodbye as they pulled up their hoods, and disappeared back into the forest. "Looks like That krockrock got you good." Alice said.

"Is it REALLY bad, like REALLY REALLY?" Felix asked.

"No, it shouldn't even leave a scar." Alice reassured him. Felix sighed in relief.

"I don't feel a thing! That stuff the shopkeeper gave us is grate." Flare said.

"And since she feels no pain, she can go right back to work." Alice declared.

"Alright!" Flare cheared.

"We haven't gotten any more requests today, so for now we can just chill." Felix pointed out.

"Grate." Darla sighed grateful for the chance to relax.

"I'm kinda tired to." Flare yaned.

"Well you have been doing a lot today." Ellie pointed out.

"Ya, I just really want to help the village for all they've done for me." She explained

"Well your taking the rest of the day off." Felix declared "the rest of us will handle any other requests."

"Okay." Flare laughed at Felix's command.

"So what are we going to do while we what for more requests to come in?" She asked sitting next to him. "Uhhh…..well." He thought. "Let's play a game."

"Like what?" Darla asked.

"Ummm… oh! Let's play go fish." He suggested.

"Go fish? Are you serious." Ellie said.

"Sorry Felix, but go fish is kinda boring." Darla agreed.

"Why don't we just chill and talk." Flare suggested.

"Ya, that sounds good." Darla agreed.

After talking for a while, the sun wint down, and they decided to turn in for the night. After dinner.

The next day, "he's on your tail Felix." Flare warned over Ellie's telepathy.

"Got it." He answered, he jumped in the air turned around and shot the oncoming taurus with a dragon pulse. He stumbled and shook his head. Before he could continue charging, Flare hit him with a fire blast. And he was defeated. "We tried to reason with you, but you wouldn't listen, now let's get you home." Felix said. They lifted him and carried him back to the village, and brought him back to his house where his wife was waiting. "Sorry about that mama." Flare said.

"Oh it's fine he had it coming." The milltank sighed. "Now here's a little something for bring him back." She handed them a basket of fresh baked Poképuffs. "Thank you mama." Flare said as they dashed off.

"You're quite welcome, bye bye" she called.

"That was heard." Felix said.

"Ya, come on let's get back and relax." Flare agreed. As they ran home Flare had a feeling, that soon something was going to happen. They returned just in time for dinner, then they went to bed.

Flare woke up in her bed, sun light filtering in from the window, had she been dreaming? Her paws were small and yellow, she jumped out of bad and walked out of her house, what the village its distorted! Screams filled her ears, a huge bug Pokémon appeared, sending pokemon flying with one hit. Then thar it was, a cave, something was sitting inside an orb, it looked familiar, her mind was racing, she sat up in bed. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it might stop. She looked at her paws, white, she sighed in relief. Moonlight shining through her curtains had bathed her room in a pink glow. She got up to let some of the fresh night air into the room but upon standing her head began to hurt, and her legs collapsed beneath her. It wasn't long before Felix came to investigate. "Flare! Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare, of my village, I tried to

get up to open my window and I fell. My head is, killing me." She explained.

"Hang on, I'm talking you to Alice." He said before running out. Flare focused on the sound of his footsteps, trying not to let her consciousness slip away. Son he returned, he was wearing his cloak. He sat her up and raped her's around her before scooping her up in his arms and running out of the tree house and into the forest. Her head was pounding now, she felt the soft feel of sleep beginning to claim her, "No, I need to stay awake, I don't know if I'll wake back up if I doze off now." She thought.

"Hang in there, it's just through these trees." Felix said. Just as he said it, the cleric came into view. "Alice!" Felix called.

By the time that reached the front door she was already there. "What's the matter?"

"There's something wrong with her!" Felix explained, Flare could hear the panic in his voice. "Breng her in." Alice said. Felix cared her in and layed her on the bed. "She said her head was hurting." Felix explained. "I found her collapsed on her bedroom floor."

"Well let me see." Alice began checking her over. "She doesn't appear to be sick, it may have to do with her memory's." She gave her a oil to kill the pain. Flare took it gratefully. She could already feel the pail beginning to dull. It wasn't long before she dozed off.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Reunited**

Flare was woken up by the nightmare again, but the painkiller was still in effect so she could focus on calming herself. She kept her eyes closed, Felix was still carrying her back to the tree house. "He's worme, and his fur is soft." She thought. It was nice, soon she was asleep again.

Flare woke up the next morning in her room, Felix was asleep in his bed one paw hanging through the little hole in the wall that often talked through, her face flushed as she realized he was holding her paw. She silently panicked for a moment. Before remembering the dream she had. "Felix, Felix wake up." She said.

"Huh? Is it morning?" He asked.

"Yes, Listen I need to go back to my village." She answered.

"Why?"

"That nightmare I had, I remembered something." She explained

"Really what!" He asked.

"I'm not sure, an orb of some kind, but I need to find it." She responded.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He decided

"Alright, I'll leave a note for the others." Flare said. She wrote a quick letter and stuck it to her door. She and Felix put on their cloaks and ran toward the rowins. Walking through the gate sparked Flare's flashbacks of the attack. She put a paw on her head. "Are you okay?" Felix asked.

"Ya, just flashbacks." She answered. "The thing I saw was in the cave."

"Alright," he said. They walked toward the cave at the back of the clearing in the center of the village. The cave was dark, Flare pulled out her stick to provide some light. "That's it." She gasped. The orb was sitting on the ground at the back of the small cave. Flare picked it up, it began to glow and a voice said. "Give valid voice recognition to hear message."

"Well I guess we won't know what's on here after all." Flare sighed.

"Mach, commencing message." The orb displayed a video of a Pokémon. "That's a Delphox!" Flare gasped.

"What's that?" Felix asked.

"It's the final form of my kind." Flare explained.

"Maybe they know you!"

"Flare" the message began

"I'll take that as a yes." Flare said.

"If your watching this, then something has happened, and we had to leave the village, and you were left behind, this orb is equipped with a map that will lead you to the special hidden forest hideout that we have gone to, but you'll have to get the king to let you in."

"The king!" They gasped.

"Best of luck, I'm sorry I can't come for you myself but the others need me." The Pokémon said and he disappeared.

"We need to tell the others about this." Flare said.

"Ya, lets go." Felix agreed. They cared the orb back to the treehouse, when they returned the others were waiting to hear what had happened. "So we finally have a way to recover Flare's memories!" Darla said.

"Ya, I was thinking that some of us should stay here though." Flare decided.

"You and Felix can go, the rest of us can handle things hear." Ellie agreed.

So Felix and Flare packed up some samples for the trip and began following the map from the abandoned starter village. "I guess we're hedging south." Flare said.

"Well that's the direction the capital is." Felix pointed out.

"Ya, so it's somewhere near there." She thought. After a day of walking they would spend the night under the stars. They wint through a lot to reach the capital, but soon "We made it! The capital!" Flare gasped.

"Whow! This place is awesome!" Felix commented.

"We need to talk to the king, but that won't be easy." Flare pointed out.

"Ya, well let's head to the castle, he'll probably be there." The castle gate was guarded by two Pokémon, a Galade, and Bicharp. "Exsquse me." Flare said. "If it's possible I like to speak with his highness."

"Two cloaked figures? I don't think so." The Galade said.

"Please we traveled very far, he's the only one who knows where her family is." Felix pleaded.

"Why would he know that?" The Bicharp asked.

"Because the message left for me said he does." Flare insisted pulling the orb out of her bag. It played the message. "Hmmm… the orb is real, remove your hood." The Galade decided. Flare pulled her hood down. The guards looked shocked. "She is a starter, what about you then."

"He's my friend, he saved my life." Flare said as Felix removed his hood. "Alright, follow me." The Bicharp said. He led them into the throne room. "King Arceus, these young Pokémon wish to speak with you." He said.

"I can spare the time." He said. "Well, it's the lost little one, it's impressive that you made it hear Flare."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

The king looked confused. "I'm sorry, Have we met?"

"Yes, many times." He said.

"Forgive her, she lost a lot of her memory running from the attack, I found her in the forest, she has regained much of her memories, but it still causes problems for her." Felix explained.

"I see now, well, all the stater Pokémon are descents of young Pokémon I cared for long ago, as such every starter is a grandchild to me, and a prince or princess." He explained Felix was astonished, Flare was silent. "I've heard that before," Arceus looked hopeful. "I remember now!" She gasped. She ran closer to the legendary Pokémon and hugged him. He smiled. Felix still look completely blown away. "Now then, It's time you saw your father." Arceus said. He lead them out to the castle garden to a special tree. Arcus touched it and they were teleported to forest. "The secret hideout is just up ahead." Arceus said. Flare ran ahead, Felix on her tail, she stopped just short of the gate. "Something wrong?" Felix asked.

"I'm getting flashbacks, thinking of my village, is making me remember so many Pokémon that mean a lot to me." She explained.

"Good, it's better you remember them frost." Arceus pointed out.

"Ya but three seem special, Saera, Charcoal, and Blaze." She said.

"Charcoal is you're big brother, though he was a Charmeleon win you last saw him, you're father adopted him before you hatched. He loved to look after you and Saera, she is your adopted sister, she was a Snivy last time the two of you were together, you loved to play dress up. They're a Charizard and Sirvin now. Blaze is your father, you mean the world to him, your mother died when you were young, to young to remember her, but you are just like her." Arceus explained.

"I'm ready." She sighed. Arceus walked into the village, he was greeted by all the Pokémon, once they let him speak he said. "Blaze, Charcoal, and Saera, come hear, I have a surprise for them."

"What is it?" A Delphox asked.

"You're about to find out." Arceus said as Felix and Flare walked out into the open, they had their hoods up. "Hi, my name is Felix, were from team myth from the village north." He began removing his hood.

"Really, so your from the village next to where we used to live." Charcoal said.

"Yes, my partner and I were srching the rewinds looked for any sine of someone being there, and we got your message." Felix continued presenting the orb.

"But how could you have heard it unless."

Blaze trailed off.

"Oh! This is my partner and best friend, Flare." Felix said as she pulled down her hood. The three looked shocked. Flare smiled. "I'm home." She ran to her father and hugged him. Charcoal and Saera joined the hug. "Your home." Blaze sighed. After a very long hug Flare and Felix went to her father's house to catch up. "Wow! You two really have been through alot." Sera said.

"Ya, but we can make it through any siuwachon." Felix declared.

"Nothing can keep you down huh." Charcoal laughed. "But really, I can't thank you enough for taking good care of her."

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Felix said.

"I hope you learned how to cook at some point." Blaze pointed out

"Ya, my friend Alice thote me." Flare said.

"Plus she has the talent for it, best cook I've ever seen." Felix decided. Flare smiled and blushed a little. "Your blushing." Sera laphed.

"I am not!" She growled.

"So? Why does that matter?" Felix asked. They looked at him. Flare silintly sighed in relief. "Hay, it's getting late, I could make dinner if you want."

"Okay, I'll help." Sera said. The girls walked into the kitchen and started cooking some pasta. "So is Felix your boyfriend or what?" Sera asked.

"Well no." She said.

"Why not?" Sera questioned.

"I don't know how he feels about me." Flare explained.

"Oblivious huh?" Sera guessed.

"Incredibly." Flare sighed. "Though I haven't tried that hard."

"You just gotta tell him. Or he'll never know." Sera pointed out.

"I know, I'm just shy about these things."

She explained. "What was that?!" Blaze ran in "did you hear it to?"

"Ya, it's coming from the capital." Flare said. They ran back to the capital to whatever many others had gathered just outside the gate. A huge bug pokemon was coming towards them, there were several others with him. "It's him the Pokémon that attacked the village." Flare said. She started breathing heavily, "It's okay Flare calm down." Felix tried to calm her. Flare's memory's rushed back to her, screams filled her ears. She collapsed into Felix, who cote her esly. "She's out." He declared.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **The rage of a broken heart**

Blaze and the others had been fighting for houses now. He had lost track of Flare, Felix, Charcoal, and Sera. But they were all strong fighters and he knew they would be fine. Even if Flare had passed out, she would be safe with Felix. That boy was something else. His courage and fun loving nature was contagious. And he is a powerful pokemon. He remembered the talk he and Charcoal had with him.

"So you have no clue what it means win a girl blushes?" Charcoal asked.

"No."

"I feel so bad for her." Blaze said putting a paw on his head. "It means that she has a crush on you."

"Sooooooooo, she wants to crush me! I thought we were friends!" Felix gasped.

"No no, you misunderstand. It means she wants to be your girlfriend." Charcoal explained.

"Oh." It sank through that time. Felix confessed to having a thing for Flare and they had started talking about how to tell her win Blaze had heard the oncoming attack. Distracted by his thoughts he was caught off guard by the enemy he was fighting and thrown onto a roof of a high building. From there he code see her. Flare was face to face with a Pangro. She was holding herself up with one front paw and one back. Her other back leg was injured, her second front arm was across her injured stomach and blood was dripping out of her mouth. He could hear what they were saying. "I'm surprised that Felix would let you fight in such a bad condition." The Pangro tainted.

"Like you care Pal, but if you must know-"

Blaze was shocked by the end of that sentence. Flare's voice was breaking tears were beginning to run down her face. "Felix is dead!"

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **A happy end to the happier beginning**

Flare had said it, it killed her to, but she had no doubt he was gone, she had awoken in a dark ali, her injuries had hurt but pain was nothing to her now, she had seen him lying on the ground, covered in blood, his eyes were blank, the happy and determined look was gone, forever. She managed to stand on her back legs alone, she pulled out her stick, then something strange happened, a blue glow enveloped her, she spun around and shot fire at all the enemy pokemon around her, and they were defeated. "Flare!" Her father ran over to her out of the crowd of celebrating pokemon. "Daddy, Felix-"

"I know honey, I know."

Three days had passed. Flare was healing physically, but her heart was still broken, but Blaze was going to fix it. "Flare, you need to come out eventually." He said.

"No, I have no reason to." She responded.

He walked in. "Don't you want to see Arceus?" He asked. "He's got something for you." Flare sighed. "Okay." She got out of her bed and followed her father out to the royal garden. The king was standing at the other side, by the door. He smiled. The door opened slowly, Flare could see Darla throw it, she felt evan worse now she had to tell the others- the door opened moor, Felix ran out. "Felix!" She called, she ran towards him. Felix lifted her up and spun her in the air before they collided. "You're alive!" She said, tears were gathering in her eyes. "Alice had a special medicine that can bring pokemon back from the brink of death, we made it just in time." Darla said.

"Thankfully he wasn't dead yet, but any pokemon not trained in medicine would think otherwise." Ellie explained.

"Oh! And the other day, Charcoal and Blaze explained some things to me about how love works so." Felix lifted the slightly shorter pokemon up and kissed her. "I wasn't expecting that." Sammy said. Darla and Ellie sighed. Blaze looked on. His little girl had grown into a wonderful Pokémon, and she and Felix would be happy together no doubt. They celebrated all night, then once they got rested up, they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hears the first chapter of the second book!

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **The calm before the storm**

Dusk was falling over the capital, The members of the Myth were tired. Win they had returned to the village in the north, they had found it in rowan. Many pokemon survived the attack, and the Myth brought them to the capital, hoping to find shelter for them. The king had gladly allowed them to stay. A new home was found for everyone, and win they counted their numbers they were relieved to find no one had been lost. All the Pokémon of the hidden village were happy that there as they called her lost princess, would be staying in town, and Arceus gave the Myth a beautiful building for their new HQ, and made them an official team, and many Pokémon wanted to join them. Felix talked to an Agron, who gladly made bagis for them. They were And he supplied them with something special. "What are they?" Flare asked.

"This one is a mega stone Lucarionite," he said showing her the yellow stone with a red and blue design. "I'm a Lucario so I can use it to mega evolve. This other one is a key stone, Flare I'm depending on you to keep it safe, it helps me keep in control of my mega form, win I mega evolve you need to hold it in your paws and focus on me, a special shield will be around you as long as I'm mega evolved." Felix explained handing her the rainbow stone, there was a black design in the center similar to the red and blue one on the lucarionite. The agron had made their bagis made special so the stones fit in them with the wings on the sides. The bagis were pinned to a blue scarf, Flare tied her's into a bow around her neck and pinned her bade onto the center of the bow. Felix had his tied around his neck like a bandana, with his badge on the front. Ellie and Darla both had their scarves in bows on their ears there bagis on the center. Sammi's was around his…. does he have a neck? Yes he does now! He evolved into a Sliggoo during an attack

on the capital. His badge is on the front of his scarf like Felix. They also trained young pokemon to be ready for an attack.

Flare was training with a Vulpix called Pixie"A fire type is a power fighter, your defense is weak so speed is a good way to make up for that." She said. Pixie was running around in circles. "Come on you can go faster than that." She said. Pixie keeped running as fast as she could. "Hay Flare you're not working her to heard are you?" Felix said.

"No, come to think of it, I'de say it's time for a brake Pixie." She said.

"Aw, I can keep going." She said.

"Okay, how about we race back to your house?" Felix asked.

"Your on!" She accepted. She and Felix dashed out of the training area and were headed for Pixie's house with Flare close behind win Felix stopped outside of the door. "Well well, what do we have hear?" A voice said.

"Hank, what do ya know." Felix laughed.

"What are you doing here, did the Myth reject you?" The Houndoom asked.

"How dear you!" Pixie growled, she was standing in the door, she ran down the

steps to Felix's side. "You can't talk to him like that."

"Awww, is this your little girlfriend?" Hank tonted.

"No, my girl is a different kind of fox." Felix said.

"Oh, so is she the invisible kind?" He asked. A blast of fire hit him in the face.

"Try the hot tempered kind." Flare growled. She walked over and picked Pixie up. "You shure that was necessary?" Felix asked.

"Quit."

"Ya!" Pixie yipped.

"Well, oh are you?" He asked.

"If you must know I am Flare, co leader of team Myth, and one of king Arceus's children." She said, hoping to make this pokemon jealous of Felix for having her as a significant other. "A child of the king!" He gasped. Flare was still getting use to being called that, apparently it was the more commonly used term for a starter. "Ha! Bowie down before the glory of your princess peasant! Or as her student will end you!" Pixie commanded.

"That's a little too far sweetie." Flare commented. "Now, my fellow leader and I need to get Pixie home." She healed Felix's paw as they walked to the house down the street. "So who was that?" She asked.

"His name is Hank we met a long time ago win I was traveling with my patients." Felix explained.

"He's mean." Pixie said.

"I Agree." Flare cooed nuzzling the fellow fox.

"Hear they are." Pixie's mother said as they approached.

"Sorry we're late" Flare apologized.

"It's fine, now come on Pixie, it's time for lunch." Her mother said.

"Yay!" She yipped walking inside.

"She's doing really well." Flare said.

"Well you're doing a really good job of training her." Felix praised.

"Ya but I'm worried, Gretna's followers have been silent for months, I wonder, if they changed their focus from concerning the kingdom, to freeing him." She wondered out loud.

"Maybe, but Arceus will never fall to him. He's on a whole other level." Felix reassured her.

"Ya, we should just enjoy the peace while it's hear." Flare agreed as they walked in the building. "Flare! Felix! Thank goodness you're back!" Ellie said.

"What's up?" Felix asked. A crash came from the other room.

"Oh dear." Flare sighed. "Dusty!" They ran into the room. The Dino was bucking around the room like a maniac. "Dusty! Calm down." Flare said. He just keeped running around. "I got him!" Felix said. He cupped his paws around his mouth and yelled. "Snack time!" Dusty stopped where he was "snacks?!"

"Thanks Felix, Dusty, this is the there'd time this week, you need to stop freaking out like this." Flare said.

"Sorry, but I saw something really scary!" He explained.

"Let me guess." Felix sighed. "Missie!"

The Misdreavus floated down from the second floor throw the ceiling. Missie is a mischievous little girl, she had come to town recently and helped Felix to overcome his fear of ghost pokemon. She of course became one of their students. "Did you skare Dusty agen?" Flare asked.

"Ya, I was bored." She explained.

"You need to stop that." Felix said.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Now run along home and we'll see you both tomorrow." Flare said.

"Okay" they said and hred home.

"Today's been a long one, I'm going to sleep." Flare said.

"K, see you later." Felix responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, ummm... frst of all, sorry this chapter took so long, I had a friend offer to be an editor but it trnedout he was to busy, however speking of, I forgot to menchon, I am fully awhare of my teribul spelling and gramer, I have dislecksea, so hang with me, and hope you enjoy**

 **-Celest TGF**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **All for a box**

Flare woke up early the next day and got ready for the mission ahead. She, and Felix were taking some of the kids on a mission, the others were either going with Ellie, or Darla and Sammi. But Pixie, Missie, Dusty, an Eevee named Erick, and a Pichu called picka, are the ones going with her and Felix. They were going to find an idiom a pidgey lost in the woods. "It should be around here somewhere." Flare said.

"I see it!" Dusty said. Pick ran ahead to grab the box. "Pick!" Flare yelled suddenly she ran over and pushed her back in the other direction. A huge cloud of purple smoke enveloped her. "Flare!" Felix called. The dust cleared and a Lodicolo was holding a poisoned Flare in a vine whip. "Well what do we have here, thieves?" He said.

"Let her go!" Felix commanded.

"How dare you, you hurt one of our leaders and accuse us of stealing!" Pixie growled.

"We're here on a mission to return that box to Pidgey." Picka explained.

"Well I found it so it's mine now." Lodicolo huffed.

"We'll worry about that later, give Flare back." Felix commanded.

"Oh sure, after I ransom her, a king's child will get me lots of poke for my boss." He said.

"That's it." Felix growled and shot him with dragon pulse. He fell backwards. "Help! I can't get up!" He called. Felix released Flare from the water grass Pokémon's vines and picked her up bridal style and Picka grabbed the box and wint back to the capital. "Is Miss. Flare gonna be okay?" Picka asked. Felix had called Alice to help her, the children had come to see if she was okay after lunch. "Alice said she just needs some rest and she'll be fine, she gave her some medicine for the poison." Felix said.

"Alice is the best doctor ever." Erick declared.

"Ya" the other kids agreed.

"Yo, I'm trying to sleep hear." Flare said drozly.

"You're awake!" Pixie yipped.

"You all get Piggie's box back?" She asked.

"Ya, Felix brought you back here and we took care of it." Dusty answered.

"He was so happy." Missie said.

"That's good." Flare praised before dozing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hope you lke this chapter**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **past**

The next day, Flare and Felix were on a mission. All they had to do was get through a forest. The forest was full of enemy Pokémon, so they had to be careful. However, most of them are grass types so it won't be a problem for made it to the other side. "Well that took longer than expected." Flare said.

"Ya, I'm beet." Felix agreed flopping on the ground.

"Get up, we need to get back, why did someone higher us just to get to the other side of a forest any way?" She asked.

"I didn't think about it." Felix said.

"You made it!" An Alakazam appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh!"

"I'm sorry I surprised you, my name is Aldwin." He said. "I called you hear on an important matter, princess."

"So I'm here as royalty then, what is it?" Flare asked.

"There is an abandoned human city not far from here, legends say there's a book in the library that tells about Gretna's past and weaknesses." An Espeon said.

"Oh, this is Karma, my pupil." Aldwin explained.

"It's a pletcher." She said.

"Hmmmm… very well let's go." Flare said.

They lead them to the library and it wasn't long before they found the book.

"Let's see." Flare said beginning to read. "Long ago, win the world was young, Dialga and Palkia, the gardens of space and time, were locked in an epic battle, the stresses of constant anonymous attacks began to get to them, and they blamed each other. There anger caused a young Giratina to use the Griseous orb, to change into it's original form, in hopes of ending the fight, it worked, however, he had defeated the guardians of time and space! He became boastful, and overconfident, he started chaling other legendary and mythical pokemon. Soon only the king remained. Before Gretna could fight him, Dialga and Palkia banished him to the distortion world. The only way to prevent his return- ….. the next page is missing."

"Someone got it before us." Karma said, most likely years ago however."

"The missing page must be hidden somewhere." Aldwin thought out loud.

"Perhaps, the monster has it."

"Monster?" Flare asked.

"Yes, let me show you." Karma pulled down a curtain revealing photos covering the wall. "All these pokemon, poor innocent families, were slaughtered by him, Flare felt Felix stiffen up next to her, he was shaking. "Felix what's wrong?"

He swallowed before speaking, "this picture," he set his paw on it. "It's of my parents."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **A deal is a deal**

"Those are your parents!?" Flare gasped.

"That photo was taken when a previous pupil and I discovered them, they were old friends of ours. As we were searching around for their beloved son, the monster returned, I defeated it by mega evolving, but my pupil, the holder of my key stone, used up all her power keeping me alive, and eventually it killed her." Aldwin explained. Flare studded the photo, "Felix, your father, Dagger, was head of the royal guard, win he and your mother, Arora, was a trane they fell in love, and left to rase you." Aldwin continued. Felix and his father looked quite alike, but Dagger had a scar over the back corner of his left eye, Arora was a yellow green color instead of a Lucario's signature blue, the pale cream colored fur was blue on her thow. Her mask tails

were tied up in a poneta tail, she was wearing a golden necklace. Her thoughts stopped there, she had a feeling "I think we should head home now, if you ever need us you know where we are."

"Yes, be safe." Aldwin said. He and Karma watched them walk away from the library.

"Are you sure it was wise to show him those pitchers?" Karma asked.

"Yes, I needed to test the strength of their connection." He answered.

"And?"

"It is incredibly powerful, Flare has unconsciously altered her mind to sense

Felix's aora as a simple feeling in her heart, she can prickly reads his mind."

Aldwin explained. "Cobalt has done his end of the deal, so I shall do the same."


End file.
